Dominated Raphael X Reader
by LilyGarroway
Summary: Raphael helps himself into your house (and body) for a quick one shot. (potential of series with popularity).


You had been looking forward to this all day. You met him briefly the night before while walking back from Pandemonium. He was taller then you, but not by much, handsome and caramel skinned with chocolate eyes. He told you his name was Raphael and asked if you liked being "bossed around". Something about him seemed... off maybe even intimidating. You told him you did. This obviously made him very happy- he asked for your address... told you he would be there tomorrow night at 9:30 PM for a session. You weren't sure what this meant but had a feeling it had to do with sex.

"Do not be late." He had warned. "I do not like to be kept waiting..."

It had been a late night at work- the last customer left at 9 PM leaving you 30 minutes to close and catch a bus home... shit. Frantically you check your phone as you see your front door come into view, 9:48PM.

To your disappointment you realize that your date either did not show up or left after you didn't answer the door. Though you do feel disappointed you also feel mildly relieved. You unlock your front door and head inside.

It seems darker than usual. You flick on a light and hang your coat up noticing the blinds are drawn to your front windows. You don't recall doing this, nor do you recall turning every light off. You reach for the light switch and flick it up.

"I'm starving.." You mutter to yourself. You push the door closed and just as you're about to turn around...

"So am I." The sudden voice behind you causes you to jump and spin quickly. Standing in front of you in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket is Raphael.

You nearly screamed but managed to compose yourself at the last minute. "Th-this is really creepy how did you get in here?!"

"You're late." He stated simply ignoring the question and sitting on your couch, resting his ankle across his knee and leaning back.

You feel nervous suddenly, and for a moment your voice is stuck in your throat. "Y-you just let yourself in?" you ask, shocked.

He turns his head slowly, looking impatient. "I did not come here for you to be disobedient. You're late. Get on your hands and knees." His accent curling the words just perfectly.

"I-..."

His eyes fix you with a cold stare. "I will not ask twice. If you do not do as I say I will leave."

You set your bags down, kicking the door closed and dropping to your knees.

"Muy bien." He purrs gesturing with a finger for you to come closer. "Crawl."

You feel your pride take a good hit in the gut yet something compels you to obey him. Slowly you crawl towards him, stopping before him.

"Because you were late." His stern expression is replaced with a smirk as he leans back and uncrosses his legs. "You can clean my boots with your tongue."

You look up at him and shake your head. "E-excuse me?"

"I did not tell you to speak... Lick." He set his booted foot on your ottoman so the sole was flat against it. "Go on."

You stare at him in disbelief. "I-."

"One more chance- or I leave. Lick. My. Boots. Clean."

Your eyes meet his and his authority drowns you, slowly you stick out your tongue and lick the top of his boot. You feel degraded but you actually quite like it. He watches you closely for a moment before leaning back and stretching an arm across the back of your couch, making himself comfortable.

"Keep going... I want them to shine." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looking disinterested begins to scroll through it. Noticing his disinterest you stop and sit up on your heels. You expect he wouldn't notice this- but he does.

"Did I tell you to stop?!" he scolds. "Or – do you think you've done a good enough job on this boot? I don't think it's clean yet- esclavo."

"You're ignor-"

"I did not tell you to talk!" he snapped. He leans forward and grabs your face with his hand. "Do you understand- I am telling you what to do... you are my submissive. When you do not listen- I come up with more punishments... and when you are good... I reward you. Now clean my boot like a good little esclavo."

He drops your face and returns to his phone, scrolling through. "Tell me when you are ready for the other boot."

You lick at his boot for a few more seconds, looking it over. You think you've done a decent job and you lean back. "done."

"I'll decide that..." he looks it over and gives you a small grin. "Next." He mutters setting his other boot up on the ottoman. You do what you have to – knowing that this is worth whatever sex might follow.

"Done."

"No- you missed a spot."

"Where? I'm not licking the bot-"

"Do not talk back esclavo." He leans forward a little. "Right here... see it? On the right side. Go on and give that a lick... there we go... all better." He sets his phone back in his pocket and stands up. "Now then- you have not made this easy on me so far... you argue- you complain- you whine like a spoiled little brat." He grabs your hair tightly in his fist and pulls you up to your feet, only to push your head back down on the ottoman.

There is a great feeling of vulnerability as you have to spread your legs to keep your knees from buckling down. "I like you in this position..." he tells you softly in your ear. "It makes it easy..,"

You bite your lip as he walks around behind you, keeping your head down and hips up.

"Now listen, you are to stay in this position until I move you. Regardless of how tired your legs get, regardless of how uncomfortable it feels- you stay here... like this."

"Bu-"

"Did I tell you that you can talk? No. Now- this is your second punishment for misbehaving so badly." You can see some of his movements from where you are, you notice him remove his belt. This is it... you're about to know how good it feels.

Belt in one hand, he grabs your pants and tugs them harshly, along with your panties around your ankles. He draws the hand with the belt back and brings it forward harshly on your exposed flesh. You yelp only to be greeted with another quick hit.

"Do not yell- I will just hit you harder." He warns. "and stay still or I'll make you stay still."

You grit your teeth and push your lips together as he hits you again with his belt.

"Count with me... Uno..."

"U-Uno..."

"dos..."

You whimper slightly "D-dos..."

"come on... you are going to get 10... okay? Keep counting... I trust you know how to count to ten in Spanish?"

You nod slightly as another strike makes you cry out.

"tsk tsk..." he looks you over hungrily. "that one does not count... if you yell something it better be a number..."

"TRES!" you hear him chuckle and promise yourself that you won't let him make you scream again. "cuatro, CI-nco.. Seeee—issssssss, S-siete, Oooooocho- nueve- D-d-diez.."

"Si... very good..." he sets his palm against your bare backside and pushes slightly causing the stinging to intensify. "Now..." he mutters rubbing your sore cheeks. "I think you've been punished enough... I will reward you... you can stand up straight now..." he instructs putting his belt back on.

"Isn't that counterpro-"

He sighs and spins you around giving you a hard smack on your bum with the palm of his hand. "If you want to speak you will address me first as maestro... you will wait for me to approve your talking before you continue... is that clear?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good..."

"Maestro..."

"Si?"

"Why- are you putting your belt back on..."

"What? You want me to hit you with it again?" he asked with a smirk. "Did you like that?" he didn't give you time to answer. "Go on- up the stairs to your room, undress and lay on your back... I will be up in a moment."

You do as you are told shivering slightly from the cool air of the fan. He flickers the light out as he enters the room, preventing you from seeing what he might have in his hands.

"Do you pray?" he asks "Remember every answer you give should have maestro at the end."

"No Maestro... I'm not religious."

There is a silence that seems to drag on for a long while. "I see." He finally says simply. "You're going to be praying." His movements were sudden and quick, you felt as if you only had time to blink before you were tied down, arms and legs completely spread.

"This- this is the fun part- at least- for me." You feel an icy cold hand on the side of your neck making your nipples harden as goose bumps spread through your body. You feel horribly vulnerable to him like this. In the pitch black of the room it is almost like his eyes reflected headlights from a passing car, however, his lips meet yours and for a few moments you forget the world. His kiss is tender and sincere- you want to feel his tongue on yours but you know taking control would earn you a punishment. Punishments take forever.

"You know... if I were you..." you hear him mutter in your ear, breaking from the kiss. "I would start praying now."

You give a nervous giggle- "Why's that, Maestro?"

"You'll see... open your mouth." Though you expect to be greeted with his hard member- you are instead greeted with a bit gag which is tightened so much that you cannot swallow your spit. You feel the drool running down your chin and bite down from embarrassment. He catches a little on his finger and pushes his hand between your legs. He stops, his hand just cups your sex giving a small squeeze. His hands feel bigger then you realized. "Go on... rub against my palm." He orders. You lift your hips against him, feeling your swollen sex against his cool skin.

"mmm" you manage around the gag as he pushes down harder to give you more traction. You move yourself faster, wanting to reach your climax, wanting to go over the edge... and just as you think you're there... "No." he pulls his hand away causing a squeak of complaint. "You will not finish tonight... I never let anyone finish."

With that he is on top of you, his body between your legs. He kisses down your throat- to your exposed nipple, sucking and tugging on it playfully. You whimper and press your hips against his wanting to feel him inside of you- he pulls his hips away so that you can no longer reach him and he continues to kiss you- down lower, stopping just above your sex.

"You want me to lick you?" he asks his voice teasing and light. "You want to get off?"

"Mhmmm!" you nod quickly.

"So eager..." he purrs, his hand moves between your legs and he slides a finger inside of you, you are certain now- that his eyes are reflecting the bits of light filtering in the room but you can't bring yourself to care. You want more from him, you don't want it to stop... you offer yourself up to him even further. He removes his finger from you and pushes it into your mouth.

"Taste yourself..." he orders. "You are so eager... if only you knew."

You want to wonder what he means- but something in you wants him to just get on with it- you don't care what it costs you- just touch me... give me relief... He leans forward again, greatly neglecting your body from touch, hovering fully clothed just above you.

He kisses you again, soft and sweet- you close your eyes and lean into it trying not to feel like a piece of meat for slaughter- but that's exactly how you feel. He kisses down your neck... pausing. He nestles himself in your neck, sucking on the flesh there now... you can feel his teeth as his lips begin to part, your breath is caught in your throat. You feel pleasant and dizzy- as if you were floating, then you feel it- razor sharp and at first it hurts... At first you have a mild instinct to fight- to push him away... but you are helpless and the ropes easily stop you from fighting him. You even offer your neck to him more, wanting some sort of sweet penetration... but it's over just as soon as it started. He licks the wound on your neck and it feels instantly better- even though you feel tired.

"there is food downstairs... for when you wake up." He tells you removing the bit from your mouth.

"But- I -I thought we were going to have sex..."

"No-no esclavo ... I am asexual... I do not do that..." You feel your wrists and ankles becoming free. "rest... when I want you again- I will come get you."

You want to ask him questions- you want him to stay- but it does not take you long to realize he has already left. You feel too weak to get up and you end up cuddling into your bed, falling asleep.


End file.
